Love You Like Crazy Girl
by ShaneRook
Summary: The Cullens leave and Bella is forced into a depression like state. During which she discovers her feels for a certain pixie throwing her into a worse depression. Will Bella reunite with the Cullens?


**_Note From The Author_**

None of the characters in this story are mine. They belong to Stephanie Meyer's _Twilight Saga_. This is a fanfiction story that focuses on the relationship of Bella and Alice. It is a Alternate Universe story, only because the shipping of Bellice is not canon. There may or may not be _triggers_ in this story, so beware. The title of this work derives from the lyrics of a song by The Eli Young Band called _Crazy Girl_. It's been something I have wanted to toy with for a while and here it is.

The being of the story is pretty much canon to _New Moon_ up to about the middle of Chapter One. Though, it will be in my own words and I will sight the book in a footnote and citation page. If you do not like _NSFW_ or _smut_ like stuff please do not read this story for it will contain _smut_. I also would like to point out if you are homophobic that you should probably not read this story either. Most of the story is told threw Bella's point of view other than a few points where it shoots over to Alice's point of view. These parts with be marked and easy to read. I do not wish to confuse my readers.

**They're Gone... (Introduction)**

The birthday party Alice threw last night turned into a train wreck. Bella being her klutzy self ended up giving herself a paper cut. That small paper cut was enough to send Jasper into a rage of blood lust. Bella found herself being flung across the room by Edward. She landed on crystal making her wounds more severe. It took both Emmett and Carlisle to hold him back. Carlisle was able to defuse the situation and take me to his office to clean her wounds were cleaned, stitched and bandaged. Bella should have known by Edward's strange behavior that something was up last night as he drove her home, but she mi staked it for his usual broody self.

The big red truck grumbled as she pulled it into the drive way. She saw Edward standing rather emotionless in her lawn. Bella's eyebrows knitted together in confusion, Edward usually waited for her up in her room. She approached him after clambering out of her truck. He stayed motionless until Bella was practically in front of him.

"Take a walk with me," he said in an emotionless voice. She wasn't sure what scared her more. The emotionless expression on his face or hearing it in his voice. Bella hesitated at first, but then followed him into the forest next to her house. He lead her down a thin path for a while before stopping at the base of a thick tree trunk. He paused and remained expressionless for a moment before lifting his gaze to Bella. "We have to leave Forks."

"Why?" she answered back in a quiet voice.

"Carlisle is supposed to be ten years older than he looks. People are starting to notice," he said simply. Bella blinked, they were leaving then that meant she would have to go with them.

"O-okay... I just have to think of something to say to Charlie," she told Edward. He stayed quiet and never answered Bella. Her eyes widened with the realization. "When you said we..."

"I mean my family and myself," he answered back. Tears began to sting her eyes. This couldn't be happening... not now.

"Edward, what happened with Jasper it's nothing," she said quickly. She knew that it wasn't his fault. That sort of behavior was expected out of a vampire. They already warned her that Jasper was newer to their lifestyle than the rest of them. Edward didn't move.

"You're right it was nothing," he said back quickly his voice still lacking emotion. "Nothing, but what we always expected and nothing compared to what could have happened... You just don't belong in my world Bella."

Bella's heart dropped to her stomach as she tried to fight back the tears. "I belong with you," she whispered.

"No, you don't," he answered back.

"I'm coming!" Bella said with a voice full of emotion.

"Bella... I don't want you to come."

"You don't want me...?"

There was a slight pause, but then he answered, "No."

"That changes things... a lot."

"But if it's not too much to ask... Can you just promise me something?.. Don't do anything reckless. For Charlie's sake and I'll promise you something in return. This is the last time you'll ever see me. I won't come back and you can go on with your life without any interference from me. It will be like I never existed, I promise." Bella was beginning to get very upset and angry.

"If this is about my soul, take it I don't want it without you!"

"It's not about your soul. You're just not good for me."

"I'm not good enough for you," she says shaking her head.

"I'm just sorry that I let this go on for so long." Bella breath hitched and tears were threatening to leak out of her eyes.

"Please... don't."

Tears were starting to fall and she began to shake with the realization that Edward was breaking up with her and leaving her behind.

"Good bye, Bella," he said before kissing her head and disappearing.

OCTOBER.

NOVEMBER.

DECEMBER.

It's been months since Sam Uley found Bella lying motionless on the forest floor, in a zombie like state. Much didn't change over the past few months. Bella only functioned enough for Charlie. Things like doing dishes and going to school. Even at school she was a zombie. Bella isolated herself from her friends in her depression. They were angry at her, for ignoring them, but Bella didn't care. None of them will ever understand the pain she was going through.

Things were even harder for her when she slept. The one place she couldn't escape her emotions. Every night she'd cry out in her sleep and Charlie would be awakened just to run into Bella room to rouse her from her nightmare. The nightmare she seemed to be stuck constantly in. It was there when she opened and closed her eyes. Bella hadn't eaten or slept well since the Cullens left her. Did they ever care for her? She felt abandoned.

On her desk sat many unsent email to her best friend... Alice. Had Alice even cared for her? Somehow, the fact that she left, hurt even worse than Edward. The pixie never even said good bye. On her desk sat her computer with several failed delievery emails to her. The current email that was there read:

_Alice. You've disappeared, like everything else. Who else can I talk to? I'm lost. When you left and he left, you took everything with you. But the absence of him is everywhere I look. It's like a huge whole has been punched through my chest. But in a way I'm glad. The pain is my only reminder that he was real... that you all were..._

Charlie was getting very worried over Bella's behavior. Something had to give. All she did was go to school, come home, cook, clean, and do her homework. It was like she was on autopilot and no one was home. He finally broke down and told Bella that he was sending her to Jacksonville to live with her mom. This seemed to usher some response out of her.

After a while she began to hang out with Jacob Black. He seemed to take her mind of things and ease the pain. She brought him some motor bikes to fix up and her attempt to hear Edward's voice again like she did the one night with Jessica. She had done something reckless and hopped on the back of a crotch rocket of some strangers. Jacob being a great friend accepted.


End file.
